


Something Borrowed and Something Blue

by phandomlights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswin Oswald and Amelia Pond embark on an adventure to defeat evil with the power of their love for each other. When they stumble across trouble, not even their silly arguments can let the villains win. However, when they stumble across the old owner of their beloved time machine, or TARDIS, they learn secrets that can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed and Something Blue

 

"Amy, do you know where my necklace is?"

Clara came storming out of her bedroom and turned into the kitchen. Amy stood at the counter, buttering a piece of toast.

Amy looked up at Clara. She shrugged.

"What necklace?" she asked.

"You know, the gold one with the sailboat, that my mum gave me for-" Clara stopped. Her eyes traveled down to Amy's neck. "Amy, are you-?"

Amy's hand trailed up to the tiny sailboat pendant on her neck. She fidgeted with it as Clara stared her down menacingly.

"I didn't know it was..." Amy trailed off when she realized how pathetic that excuse was.

Clara shook her head, disappointed. She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall.

"That's my  _favorite_ necklace. You know that!"

Amy walked closer to Clara, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you wouldn't mind." Clara rolled her eyes at that.

"Here, I'll give it back," Amy said. She brought her hands up behind her neck and unhooked the clasp on the necklace.

"Turn around," she said to Clara, holding the chain of the necklace in her hand.

Clara rolled her eyes again, but turned around to face the wall. Amy brought the necklace over Clara's head and rested it on her chest. She then brought the chain around Clara's neck and hooked it together.

"There you go, sweetie." Amy took a hold of Clara's shoulder and turned her around to face her. Amy leaned over and kissed Clara slowly.

"Better?" Amy asked when they parted. Clara sighed.

"I guess. Just... don't let it happen again."

Amy laughed. "You're so cute when you're mad." She leaned in to kiss Clara once again.

"Anyway. You ready to go, sweetie?" Amy asked, leaning back and straightening her bright red hair.

"Yeah, just let me grab something to eat and then we can go, okay?" Clara replied. She made her way around Amy and opened a cupboard, grabbing a banana and beginning to peel it.

"Where are we off to today?" Clara asked as she bit into her banana.

Amy shrugged. "I don't mind. Up to you. We could go somewhere... romantic. After all, tomorrow is our one year anniversary."

Clara chewed her banana with a pensive look on her face. She examined Amy from across the small kitchen. She watched Amy stare back at her, her scarlet hair shining in the dull fluorescent light. Clara raised her eyebrows at Amy. Amy raised her eyebrows at Clara. They stared at each other for a solid minute, neither of them blinking. But then, the corners of Amy's mouth tugged upward and it was obvious she was trying her hardest not to laugh. Clara kept a straight face, and slowly raised the banana in her hand up to her mouth and took a slow bite. It was then Amy couldn't help bursting into laughter.

Clara smiled. "Gotcha," she said. Amy smirked.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie? Do you know where we are going to go today?" Amy asked Clara.

"I do, in fact," Clara replied with a teasing look on her face. "But I'm keeping it a secret until we get there." 

"Alrighty then," Amy said. She held out her arm to Clara. "Shall we head off, then?"

Clara skipped over to Amy and looped her arm through the tall redhead's. "We shall," she replied. The two walked out of the kitchen and into a door around the corner, which led to the garage of their condo. It was a two-car garage, but only housed one car that the two of them shared. The remaining space was taken up by a large blue box reading "Police Public Call". A dim light faded in and out of sight on the top of the box.

The two girls walked over to the box and walked inside. Instead of being small and cramped, they walked into an enormous room with a giant console in the middle, which held beeping buttons and levers and mechanisms of all sorts. However, Clara and Amy had gotten used to this unusual science. Almost a year ago to the day was the first time they saw the strange Police Box.

\-----

Amy had been walking home from her night job as a kissogram at around midnight or 1 am. Clara had also been walking to her college dorm from the library. She had been up late studying for her exams again.

As Amy walked down the street, led by the dim light of the lampposts in the dark, the fade of a brighter light caught the corner of her eye. She looked and saw the dark shadow of a huge figure behind a building, a light shimmering on top of it. She hadn't recalled seeing it before. She was curious. As she started to walk over to the figure, Clara was walking behind the buildings as a shortcut to her dorm. She was getting closer to her dorm when she saw a looming rectangular figure in the distance. Clara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_Was that there before?_ Clara thought. She had taken this route every day the past year and never noticed something like this in her path. She hurried to walk even closer to examine what this thing was. She got closer and noticed it was a huge box. About three feet taller than her and dark blue.

Clara soon approached this strange box. No, she had definitely never seen this before. Where had it come from? How did it even get here? It definitely wasn't there the day before. She rested a hand on the door. The wood made her hand tingle. She jerked it away. What was this?

"Strange box, huh?"

Clara jumped and let out a scream. She looked over and saw a very tall woman with a revealing policewoman outfit on. Tendrils of red hair stuck out from underneath her hat. She held a nightstick in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Oh god, you scared the light out of me!" Clara exclaimed. "You shouldn't just sneak up on people like that."

Amy shrugged. "Sorry." She didn't sound very apologetic. **  
**

Clara cleared her throat. "Are you here to investigate this box?"

Amy looked confused. "Investi- Oh. I'm not a real policewoman, if that's what you think," she laughed.

Clara put a hand on her hip. "Explain the outfit, then."

Amy exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. "I'm a kissogram." She took hold of her hat and yanked it off her head. Thick locks of bright copper hair tumbled down and rested past her shoulders. It was tousled and messy in a sexy way.

"Ah," Clara said. "That explains the shortness of the skirt."

Amy nodded as if it was obvious, crossing her arms.

They stood together in silence for a few seconds. Then, Amy leaned in closer to Clara.

"Do you think we should go in?" Amy whispered loudly.

"What? No!" Clara exclaimed.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"I mean, it's not ours. I don't want the owner of it to come by and see us intruding," Clara explained.

"Come on, really? It's a box. Why would someone get mad if we went in?" Amy replied.

Clara hesitated. "I don't know. It just seems risky."

Amy rolled her eyes again. "Oh my god, it's just a box. It says on it, ' _Public Box_.' Why wouldn't someone want us to go inside? Come on."

Clara shook her head. "I won't do it," she said stubbornly.

"Fine, but I will." Amy put her hand on the handle, and before Clara could protest, she was walking inside.

Clara rolled her eyes, looking away to see if anyone was approaching. The streets were empty.

"OH MY GOD!"

Clara's head snapped over to look at the box, where the shout had come from. Just as her eyes landed on it, the door clicked shut.  _  
_

_What was that all about?_ Clara thought. It was unlikely anything was actually inside the box. It couldn't be more than four feet wide and four feet long inside. What could possibly be worth shouting about?

Clara tentatively leaned in toward the door and listened for something inside. Nothing. She reached up and gave it a few short, hard knocks. Still nothing. What the hell was going on in there?

Clara decided it wouldn't hurt to go inside for a few minutes and see what Amy was doing. As far as she knew, there was an ax murderer lurking inside waiting for a kill. And that could have been this strange woman.

Clara put her hand on the door handle. Her fingers tingled again. She shoved aside the strange feeling and pushed open the door, being careful not to run in to anyone -- specifically not the ax murderer that was potentially inside.

When Clara stepped inside, she stopped short in her tracks.

"Oh... my... stars," Clara muttered.

Instead of a dark, smelly, cramped room, as she had expected, Clara had just walked into a wide, open room filled with light and energy. There was a huge console right in the middle of the room, and staircases led to who-knows-where on every side of the room. There were even more doors and tunnels throughout the space. Clara stared at it, dumbfounded. The strange policewoman stood at the control panel, pushing buttons and pulling levers. When she heard the door shut behind Clara, she whipped around, her eyes wide in fear.

Amy relaxed when she saw it was just the short woman from earlier. She sighed.

"Oh, it's just you. This is amazing, isn't it?"

The short woman didn't say anything. She just stood in place, her wide eyes traveling around the room. She moved her hand behind her and pushed open the door. She stumbled outside, not moving her eyes away.

Once outside, Clara stared at the small box in front of her. She walked around it to see if there was a room behind it or something like that. Nothing. Just as she had suspected, it was only a few feet wide in area. She stumbled back inside, only to be equally as shocked to see the giant room as she was the first time she entered.

"What the hell is this?" Clara asked Amy, who was looking at her as if she was amused.

"Isn't it awesome?" Amy said enthusiastically. "I  _knew_ it was more than just a box."

Clara shook her head. "How would you know?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I just had a... feeling."

Clara just nodded her head as if she didn't believe the tall redhead.

"Oh! And look what I found." Amy whipped around and picked up a small piece of paper off the console. She held it out to Clara.

Clara walked over and grabbed the paper. She looked at it, and noticed a few sentences scrawled in messy handwriting.

_In trouble. I had to leave. Whoever finds this box, keep it. It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I call her Sexy, sometimes._

_-The Doctor_

Clara knitted her eyebrows together. 'What does this mean?"

"It means," Amy piped up, "that we can keep the box!"

Clara shook her head. "No. No  _way._ " 

"Fine, you don't have to keep it. But  _I_ am going to."

Clara looked around. This was amazing, yet mysterious. It was impossible. She wanted to know more about it. But she barely knew this woman in front of her! She didn't even know her name. And she somehow knew this "kissogram" wasn't going to waver on her decision to keep the box.

Clara turned over the piece of paper in her hand. She noticed something was written on the back, too.

_P.S. It's a spaceship. And a time machine._

Clara stared at it, dumbfounded. How was she supposed to believe that? A  _time machine,_ really? Those didn't exist.

"What's that?" the kissogram asked. She leaned over to look at the paper.

"Didn't you see this?" Clara asked.

Amy shook her head. "Didn't look on the back." She took it from Clara's hand and read the words that had been written sloppily.

Her eyes widened.

"It's a time machine?! Oh my god!"

Amy turned around and immediately started pulling lever and pushing buttons.

"No- Stop!" Clara exclaimed.

It was too late. The box- or TARDIS, as they just learned -lurched, sending Clara onto the ground. Amy gripped the console until her fingers were white, trying to steady herself. Clara tried to stand up, but the TARDIS was shaking so much that it was impossible.

All of a sudden, the box came to a sudden stop. Amy and Clara steadied themselves a bit. Clara stood up, brushing off her dress.

Amy looked at her excitedly. "Do you think we moved?"

Clara shook her head again. "I don't know."

"Let's go find out!" Amy exclaimed.

Clara held out a hand. "No. I I refuse to move unless I get one thing straight with you."

Amy cocked her head. "What?"

"We can't do this if we don't even know each other's names."

Amy's eyes lit up. "I'm Amy. Amy Pond."

The name turned around in Clara's head. It was lovely. It sounded like something from a fairytale.

Clara smiled. "Clara. Clara Oswald."

Amy held out her hand, indicating that Clara shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Clara Oswald."

"You as well, Ms. Pond."

Clara turned to stand beside Amy, not letting go of her hand. The two of them looked at each other, locking eyes, and smiled.

"Let's go see what's out there," Clara said.

The two of them walked out of the TARDIS, hand in hand.

And that was the start.

\-----


End file.
